Divinity's Revenge
by Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo
Summary: Once, there was the Soldier, the Servant, the Maiden and the Whore. Now there is the Flirt, the Curator, the Sickly and the Automaton. What do they have in common? Fate itself has tied them together for eternity. What will become of those bound by an ancient curse? HichiIchi and GrimmUlqui Co-op between me and 8DRainbowManVan8D
1. Prologue

8DRainbowManVan8D: So Hichi-Ichi…. Mweheheee…. I'm intruding on new found territory. –taps fingers together evilly- We put a lot of time and effort into this, please enjoy! Oh, please read my stuff too? -puppy dog eyes-

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: You mean WE are. :D Yes folks! This is a collab between myself and the awesome and talanted 8DRainbowManVan8D! She writes GrimmIchi. We decided that, in order to help herself get better well known, we would collab a fic. Now I will say this; I may be posting, but we both wrote here, so I hope you all remember to give her credit as well.

And yes, as she begs *gives her a treat* please do go read her stuff! And one more thing; if I see in the reviews that you are forgetting to give her some credit, we WILL delay updates. Other than that, I hope y'all enjoy! And when it gets uploaded, the cover art is also done by Rainbow! So enjoy Divinity's Revenge!

* * *

_"Demaratos!"_ The angry young woman threw the vase at the half dressed young man. He dodged as he yanked his chiton back into the right and adjusted his fibula, laughing all the while. People in the market street barely spared him a glance. Tapestries to purchase, wine to sample, and slaves to reprimand. So it was without doubt that no one even noticed the rowdy young man slithering through and away from his most recent conquest. Sneaking into a darkened corner, stepping around the stinking mud, he hid.

A smirk most lecherous stained his face, brown eyes gleaming and burning with a sick sense of accomplishment. Household slaves scampered past, pointing and yelling, calling out his name in anger. He couldn't help but chuckle evilly. Good luck finding him, you blinded snakes! Standing up straight, he relaxed and leaned back against the marble, shifting his koplos a bit higher into a more comfortable position upon his hips.

Needless to say, he was not expecting the hand that grabbed him from behind.

"DEMARATOS!"

"AAAAH!" The poor young man jumped high into the air, twisting about hurriedly, ready to fight for his freedom. Laughter filled his ears. Finally, he saw the man who dared sneak up on him and instantly irritation took root. "Really, Thrasius? Nothing better to do than to scare me out of my wits?"

The tall, blue haired man swiped at the tears trickling from his eyes. "Aye, I do not. But then again, you should not have any reason to be so easily frightened. What have you been getting into, eh Demaratos?" He cocked an eyebrow higher, a shark like grin growing. The insufferable man _knew exactly_ what had taken place.

Demaratos sniffed indignantly and crossed his arms. "I've done nothing wrong, good friend and I'll have you know I have a clear conscience."

"Oh, the conscience I don't doubt but the rest of it… Be careful my friend, I've heard that lying will make those pretty orange locks of yours turn white."

"Oh as if I'd believe such fancy!"

"Aye? You do not? Not even when your precious hair is at stake?"

"Not even then, my lovable fool."

"So say you now." The tall man, adjusted his chlamys to cover more of his bared hip, sculpted muscles peaking out. There was a silent pause as both stood, caught in their thoughts. "… You slithered your way into another maiden's bosoms yet again, have you not, dear Demaratos?"

The answering smirk was nasty, the smaller man laughing with lustful glee. "And what bosoms they were, Thrasius! Gorgeous! Round! Perfect! They sat so nicely in the palms of my hands, friend! By the skys, I wish you could've part taken! Those breasts made me believe in the immortal gods for a moment!"

Thrasius laughed heartily. "Sounds heavenly. But… You know I'd rather spend my time with someone else." He eyed Demaratos up and down openly. The red headed man laughed.

"Oh Thrasius! We are as if family! To lay with you would be to lay with my brother! Mind you not about the gender."

The taller man scoffed. "Oh please, not this again. Just because we are kept in homogeny apart from the fairer sex does not make it alright to hunt them down and devour them as if they were cattle! Why waste such effort on a woman that will hate you as you sneak away come morning light?"

Demaratos smirked at the annoyed man. "Why must I limit myself to one type of flesh when I can taste in plenty both? Thrasius, I tell you, _variety_ makes life beautiful."

Thrasius stared silently at Demaratos for a good while, face blank. The young soldier sighed, and rubbed his temples. "You have a plan, haven't you? Something big and stupid, I am correct, yes?"

Demaratos had the audacity to laugh. "Big? Yes. Grand? But of course! Stupid? Never! My friend! Have more _faith_ in me!" He wrapped an arm around the taller man's neck and lead them both out into the market street. "I plan to seduce and bed none other than, Acantha!"

Thrasius froze, eyes horrified. He twisted around and latched tightly onto his friends shoulders. "As much as I love your brazen attitude, _that_ would be _most_ unwise."

"Oh please, I see no reason not."

"Oh _aye!_ Because you are an _ignorant_ _sacrilege._" They glared heatedly at each other. Thrasius sighed. "Demaratos… Normally I'd condone and even cheer your many conquests but this I must back down from. _Acantha?_ Most beautiful and fair Acantha? Said to be Aphrodite's _daughter?_ No, you shall invoke the gods wraths should you even _attempt_ this foolish endeavor! And I shall not and will not help you. You are dear like family, but my immortal soul is more important. Let it be known that I, Thrasius, did tell you so."

The younger man, cocked a brow and brushed the hands from his shoulders. "How touching a story, Thrasius. But you shall find, I _am not swayed_. That woman _shall_ be mine and will be so by the morrow."

"And what of the tales of your father?" Thrasius called out to the leaving man. Demaratos spun around, walking backwards to scoff at his friend.

"Oh please, that rubbish? Father left to return home to his wife, and left mother with a piece of his fortune and wealth. He was _not a god. _Besides, what's done is done. That was two and twenty years ago, I shall not believe in such fairy tales. And you, dear soldier and _ever_ _logical_ Thrasius, are four years older than I. Or are you still a _boy_ at heart?"

Thrasius took the insult with a sneer and a menacing step forwards. "Make no mistake, dear Demaratos. Your actions tonight shall have consequences be it divine or not. You shall find a smiting hand upon your cheek."

Demaratos cowered in mock fear. "Oh no! A hand! Whatever shall I do?" He stood up, chin pointed to the sky and hands clasped together, eyes pinched shut. "I know! I shall pray to the gods! Oh, my goddess Athena, be my shelter this dreadful night! As I deflower yet another beautiful maiden, cast down your spear and shield and protect me from jealous fathers! May I borrow thine holy aegis?"

"Sacrilege!" Thrasius yelled out, appalled. "You are calling upon their anger! Our gods are just but should you so readily mock them… I fear for your soul, Demaratos!"

The smaller man waved him off with a grimace. "Oh stuff it, Thrasius! It's naught but myth and legend. If you shall need me, I will be chatting _most ardently."_ Voice heavy with sarcasm, "with my dear friend Ambrosios, the man you _so desperately_ wish to lay. Good day to you, and may the _gods_ _smile upon you in favor and perhaps grant your wish." _The young man mockingly bowed and smirked as he sauntered away, Thrasius's lip curled in disgust at his foolish friend.

* * *

"Milady, you simply must rest!" Acantha turned around, her long white hair swaying in the summer breeze. Small, silver bows were strung up to keep her bangs from her eyes as her long, light blue dress flowed around her. "It is night now as it is."

"I am aware of that, but I feel tonight is speacil." She turned her liquid gold eyes to the servant and smiled warmly. "Please go join the other servants. You must be tired."

"But milady-"

"Hush and go. And may the gods watch over you as you sleep." She chuckled as the servant bowed and left her alone. She looked out the large window and sighed,a view of Aphrodite's temple met her gaze, the smell of incense burning around her. "Mother, please have me not a virgin my whole life. I do wish to meet him one day...one I love from a distance."

"And who may that be, hmm?" Acantha quickly turned to see a young man with striking orange hair and warm, yet mischevious brown eyes gazing her way. "rumors of your beauty travel fast, yet do little justice to you."

"Who are you?" She asked, although she knew full well. It's him...the one I see every day...worshipping my mother... "How did you get in my bedchambers?"

"A servant here is an old friend. Nothing a few coppers couldn't fix to persuade him to let me in." He grinned. "So...you are the beautiful Acantha, supposed daughter of Aphorodite and wanted by many men, yet each one you have denied." He said as he drew closer to the pale skinned maiden.

"You know so much of me, but I nothing of you. I have seen you worship in Aphrodite's temple, and you wave and smile to me. I would also assume the white lillies are from you as well?" She asked, looking at the large boquet sitting in a deep blue vase.

"Ah, you read me well fair lady." He chuckled and walked closer to her, their faces kissing close. "Yet you are the most lovely flower yet." She smiled, but gently pushed him aside.

"Flattery and flowers will get you nowhere young man. As much as a gentleman you seem, I am to be wed soon to a wealthy merchant." she sighed, walking towards her bed. She didn't see the look of frustration on the boy's face. "I am to be his wife, and he would not want a soiled wife."

"Then forget the man, and come away with me." She turned to him, a warm hand placed on her white cheek. "Allow me to show you a pleasure that no old man can show you." She looked into his eyes and saw the sincerity in them.

"Might I have your name, milord?" She asked quietly. His lips met hers in a gentle, fleeting kiss. Her eyes fluttered shut at the caress, and she found herself being gently pressed to her bed. She opened her eyes to see the man smile, yet she shivered at how unfriendly it seemed.

"My name is Demaratos, sweet, beautiful Acantha." He chuckled. "Be sure to remember it tonight..."

* * *

Demaratos awoke before sun fell, looking at the pale woman curled next to him, her body only covered by the sheets pooling around them. He slowly made his way out of her bed and pulled his clothes on once more. Acantha stirred, watching him get ready. "Milord? It is barely dawn and you wish us to leave?"

"Not 'we', but I, yes." He smirked evilly at her. "I have done what no man has; I have bedded the beautiful, virgin Acantha." He made his way to the window and began to climb down the vines. Acantha rushed after him, her heart broken and an odd pain in her chest. She stared at her mother's temple, her eyes red with tears, but a determined light shone in them. She felt her stomach and cried.

"Oh little one, we have displeased the gods..." she glared at the retreating form of the orange haired youth. She stood on the balcony rail, and looked down below. "I curse you, Demaratos! May the god's curse you for what you have done!" She looked at the temple again, fresh tears falling down her face. "Mother...forgive the sins I have caused you. As atonement, I take my life...and the life of the bastard child within me." She heard the servants call to her, but she ignored them. She folded her hands together, and allowed herself to fall.

* * *

Demaratos ran quickly through the empty courtyard, laughter bubbling past his cruel lips. Straight to the servants house he went and right inside. Slithering his way up the stairs, he knocked on the door to the room he wished to find and waited.

A voice very gentle called, "Come in."

Demaratos threw the door open with gusto and stood in the doorway like a conquering hero. "Ambrosios, my dear friend! I must thank you for helping me to sneak in! I would not have gotten far without you."

The dark haired man barely spared a blank glance back at his loud and bright friend before turning back to his studies. There was a long pause in silence as he continued to write. "… If you so choose to be as loud as that so early in the morn, I shall ask you to leave at once. Many others are still sleeping."

The bright youth laughed and rushed in, hugging the pale desolate man. He stared into the shorter man's eyes; lifeless green on burning brown. "Oh but Ambrosios! I am _victorious_ because of you! I mean of _course_ all those pointless days going to the temple of Aphrodite paid off in the end. All that bending on hand and knee for some false specter." Demaratos shook it off as if it were a deadly stain. "It all paid off because you let me in."

Ambrosios righted his fibula, casting a burning stare at the fool. "Your appetite will be the end of you. Much more of this fooling around and soon mothers _and_ fathers will shun your name and soon you'll find yourself unable to wed."

The insufferable man waved him off. "Oh, trite that is. My family name has _much_ influence in this city. I, as man of the household, own most of the farmland and tenants outside the city, as it was passed to me by father. What man in his right mind would turn down my hand in marriage to his daughter? Naught but sheep to bear children I say."

Ambrosios' eyes narrowed just slightly. "They will turn down the hand of a man cursed by the gods and with speech like that you are on a sure track to damnation indeed."

Demaratos shrugged and leaned against the wall. "Only if you believe such things." With a sigh, he stood up straight. "Well, I must be off. There are lands to be checked after and slaves to sort out. Good day to you, dear Ambrosios."

He stopped halfway out the door, turning back with a smirk. "Oh and," he paused for affect. "Thrasius says good morn, my dear."

Ambrosios' face turned pink and his eyes twisted to look at his cluttered table. Demaratos left in a hurry, jumping the estate wall and ran the whole way home. He did not hear the screams of the servant woman when she found Acantha's body and the hysteria that soon followed.

Farmers were out in the fields sowing seeds and plucking weeds while Demaratos kept a keen eye on them. This year's crops were looking great considering and with it, business would grow. His mother stood naught but a few feet from him demurely, but beautiful none the less. And that's when it happened.

"_DEMARATOS!"_

Mother and son alike both jumped in fright, turning to watch a furious Thrasius storm towards them. His face was twisted in pure rage. Demaratos's mother turned to look at him in askance and he returned the stare just as bemusedly. "Ho, Thrasius! What troubles you so?"

"What ails me? What _ails me?!__You contemptuous pig!" _The bigger man threw his fist forward and it connected most painfully with the side of Demaratos' face. His mother screamed as her son fell, a cry of pain and surprise torn from his throat. From upon the ground, he glared up at his _friend._

"_Damn you, Thrasius! Explain yourself!"_

He stepped forwards, arms thrown wide open. "_Explain myself, you say?! I needn't explain ANYTHING! What did I TELL YOU?!"_

The smaller man stood up with help from his mother. He angrily shook her off as soon as he was upright. "_I DEMAND TO KNOW OF WHAT YOU ACCUSE ME!"_

Thrasius' face darkened and he took another step forwards, his voice deadly calm. "I _told _you to just let this pass by, to _not_ so heedlessly jump to your doom. But you did, and now it has lead to someone else's as well."

Demaratos watched his friend in utter confusion, glancing over his shoulder as Ambrosios came running up, guards meters behind. He looked back to Thrasius. "What? Who's doom?"

"Acantha's. She took her life. Because you are a fork tongued snake in human's flesh!" Thrasius yelled as Demaratos choked in shock.

The color drained from his face and he grabbed for support from his mother. "D-_dead?"_

"Aye." Thrasius's voice was hard as steel and he stepped forwards. "I told you there would be repercussions to your actions but you took no heed. And now the guardsman are on their way to throw you to slavery. I think they are too kind. And now, the gods are demanding blood."

Demaratos' mother gasped as her face paled. "The _gods?!_" Thrasius stepped forwards, drawing his sword. Both the woman and son's eyes widened.

"Th-Thrasius… What are you doing?" Surprise and fear escaping down his spine.

His friend's face was set in stone, but his eyes were full of sorrow and regret, damn near tears. "I'm sparing you the wrath of the gods you so vandalized."

Ambrosios' eyes widened in horror as the woman screamed out in fright. "No! Not my son!"

"Thrasius! NO!"

And then his sword was pierced through the bright young man's chest. Gurgling and cries of pain filled Thrasius' ears, weak hands grasping at his back. "Forgive me… Someday, Demaratos… I-I am sorry."

He then ripped his sword from his friend's chest and the young man fell to the ground as his mother continued screaming. The guards were upon them in moments, grabbing handfuls of Thrasius, tying his hands behind his back.

Amrbosios staggered forwards. "Thrasius… You will be put to death for treason… Why did you do that?"

The taller man stared forwards, eyes red with unshed tears. "… To save him the pain… It was right to do." He glanced down to the smaller man his eyes burning with a deep sadness and regret. "Ambrosios… I did… Love you. Forgive me for never acting upon it but I wished you to know that I did love you."

The guards dragged him away and Ambrosios stood frozen, tears threatening to fall, standing next to the cold corpse of his friend and hysterical mother. A fleeting voice on the wind called his name.

_Ambrosios… My son… Take hold of his soul for it is lost within his flesh. Bring him to us, upon Mount Olympus. Be here by nightfall._

Ambrosios looked up to the sky, tears staining his face. "… Athena." Glancing back to Demaratos, he stepped past his mother and reached to his forehead, taking hold. A ball of light filled his palm, and he took off running to the stables.

He had a mountain to reach and reach it he must.

* * *

_"HADES!"_ The God of the Underworld watched as a beautiful woman with auburn hair and rainbow dress stormed in, her bright yellow eyes aglow with a fury and determination rarely shown. "I demand to have the soul of Acantha and her unborn babe!"

"Now you know that is forbbiden, sweet Aphrodite." The man chuckled as he stood from his throne, his black cape flowing behind him. Although he appeared to be in his forties, his eyes shown with wisdom and cruelty. "Besides, I wish to have the soul of my rotten son, Demaratos, but sadly Brother has a plan for them."

"It was Acantha's wish for him to be cursed!" She spat. "I wish to have her...she must also bear punishment for the death of an innocent child...her own nonetheless!"

"If Mount Olympus were under _my_ reign, I would have you banished into Tartarus for your mouth and demands." He growled, the sound seeming to shake the rocks around them. "However, I am not. So here." He handed to her a small cage which showed the apparition of Acantha, holding a small baby in her arms. "Take them I'm sure the fates of these souls will be...most entertaining. But know this...her soul will be mine...one way or another." He said. Aphrodite took the cage, watching as her daughter looked at her. She tried to speak, but her voice was unheard. Aphrodite walked out and back to Olympus just as Ambrosios appeared.

"My Mother called to me."

"She did, but I am to handle this." Aphrodite spoke. "Ambrosios, you were a loyal servent, to us gods as well as my lovely daughter." She sighed. "And I know you have lost someone dear to your own heart as well." She watched as Ambrosios looked away. "But I must request this one last act. Follow me." Ambrosios followed the beautiful maiden goddess and was a bit surprised as they appeared in a forge.

"Milady? Why are we here?"

"Zeus gave out Demarato's punishment; imprisonment within a body of flesh and metal." She said. "Until such a time that Acantha is reborn. And if he can truly love her, he will be free to make a choice...for the ultimate sacrifice." She explained with a heavy heart. "I truly did love my daughter, but this act also shames me. Acantha is to be punished as well. For when she returns...she will not live long. Her soiled body has infected her very soul, and will cause her to be sick and worsen until she is of age and dies."

"My wife, it is ready." Aphrodite rolled her eyes as Hepheastus appeared and kissed her cheek gently. He looked at Ambrosios and smirked. "Consider yerself lucky laddie. You are about to be given a gift."

"Me? I want nothing of material value." He shook his head. "I just wish..."

"I know what you wish." Aphrodite sighed. "And if you follow your duty, you will be rewarded with it." She handed Ambrosios a cup filled with a shining, golden liquid. "Your namesake is within this cup, the nectar of immortality. When you drink it, you will become an immortal. And only the gods can release you." Ambrosios blinked and handed Aphrodite Demarato's soul in exchange for the cup of ambrosia. "Do you accept?" Ambrosios looked at her and nodded. "Faithful as ever. Then drink."

* * *

When Ambrosios drank down the liquid, it felt as if his insides were being burned by the very fires of Tartarus itself and he fell to his knees, the cup clanking to the ground. He screamed as his entire body burned, tears rolling down his cheeks. Every moment of his life seemed to burn into his eyes and melt into his skin all at once, and when he remembered Thrasius, the tears fell and burned the flesh of his cheeks, turning as green as his own eyes. When it was finally over, he lay on the ground, gasping for air. Aphrodite helped him to his feet and he shook. "I...I am sorry Milady, I-"

"You were a mortal, it was bound to burn you." she said. Ambrosios turned to see a life-like sized statue of Demaratos looking back at him, posed as if he were against a wall, waiting to be executed.

"D...Demaratos?" He watched as the eyes seemed to move, but only a fraction. "What has happened to him?"

"He's an automaton, my husband's creation." Aphrodite explained. "Human skin covering mechanical innards. Fits such a cold hearted creature. He is to remain within, looking but unable to move or act until such time as my daughter is reborn into the world once more." She explained.

"So he is aware?"

"Very much so. Also, his sleep is to be plagued by his memories, especially my daughter's." She then turned to Ambrosios and rubbed a cool hand across the tear stains on his cheek. "Your job is to ever watch him, and make sure he is there when acantha returns. If you do this...you will also see the one you hold dear return to you. But be warned; not all will be as it is now, and they will have suffered...as will you." She whispered. Ambrosios looked at the frozen Demaratos and bowed to the goddess before him.

"I will do this milady, to repay the debt of my former mistress, Acantha." He said. Aphrodite simply touched him and when he next blinked, he was back in Greece, alone with the automaton. _How long must we wait?_ He wondered. _Thrasius...Acantha...Demaratos...please do not take eternity..._

* * *

_I jumped from the balcony. _No! Not me!_ I feel my bones crushing as they pierce my insides, organs rupturing and pain unlike any other for a flash before my eyes blacken._

_A sword sliding through my chest, stabbing through my lungs, blood filling them as I choke for air. The blade slides higher and stabs through my heart, pain unlike any other surrounds me. _No! Not again! _I fall to the ground as I feel my blood slowly leaking out onto the ground. I see my mother's crying face as my eyes blacken._

"_I curse you, Demaratos! May the god's curse you for what you have done!" Anger and despair tearing at my heart and soul. My child in my womb, I cannot live with this guilt. **My only choice is to end it. I will not birth this abomination. Curse you Demaratos!**_

_Thrasius running to me, screaming at me, She's dead! No! Guilt and horror choking me! I had no idea! I didn't know it would end like this! Regret stopping my heart. I didn't mean it to end like this!_

No!_ I ache to pull at my hair, shift away from the constant pain. My body aches, constantly dying over and over. My mind breaks, choking on the emotions suffocating me. I can't see! I can't see!_

_It's black and I can't move! How long have I been frozen here?! How long have I endured?! I scream inside my mind, my eyes staring at the black around me. I can't escape this pain._

_I can't escape. This pain is unbearable. My screaming grows louder. How long has it been?!_

_I HATE YOU ACANTHA! I HATE YOU THRASIUS! I HATE YOU AMBROSIOS! AND I FUCKING HATE THE GODS!_

_But my screams fall upon deaf ears and I suffer in darkness and madness for unending years. How long had I been in here, choking on tears and phantom blood?_

… _Long enough to feel nothing but hate and the encroaching madness. At some point… my screaming turned to laughter. Choke on it, choke. They'll get theirs. Wait and see, they'll get theirs._

* * *

~8DRainbowManVan8D: BOOYAH! Oh and, TELL US WHAT YA THOUGHT! LOVE YA GUYS!

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Yup! :D We FINALLY finished it! And this is just a prologue! O.o For fun, I wanna see if any of you guys can tell what I wrote and what she wrote. Your hint is that we each wrote a section. :3 The lines seperating sections are what divide us. :D So review and tell us what you think!


	2. Chapter 1

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Well let's get this official first chappie rolling! Oh, by the way Rainbow...we forgot something, didn't we? O.o

8DRainbowManVan8D: ! ! !... What? What did we forget? -rubs chin in thought- I-I seriously have no ide-….. Their names and who's who huh? –facepalm- DOH!

Righto! Demaratos- Ichigo and it means prayed for by the people. A little comical humor, ne?

Thrasius- Grimmjow and it means **BOLD**. Fitting, isn't it? YOU'RE TURN HICHI-ICHI! :D

Hollow Ichigo-Ichigo: Ok!

Acantha-Thorn, Rose and other things...she was also a nymph loved by Apollo!

Ambrosious- Means Immortal. Hah my own humor~!

Wells, shall we finally get this chappie underway? I think we should~!

* * *

Chapter 1

Loud snoring filled the silence as a young man tossed and turned in his sleep. A few moments later, eyes snapped open in the dark and the man sat up, panting and sweating. _Another...nightmare..._ he thought and sighed, running a hand through his snowy white hair. _Ugh...this can't be good for my health._ _The doctor said I need to sleep more..._ There was a paticularly loud snort and he turned golden eyes to the other man in the room. One arm and one leg was dangling from the bedside, the man's mouth wide open as he snored. "Fucking hell Grimm..." The young man smirked and slowly got up and walked around to the other side of the bed. "Time to get up!" He shouted and kicked his friend off the bed.

"OW! FUCK!" He heard the man shout as he turned the tabletop lamp on, revealing their decent sized dorm room. "The fuck Shirosaki? ! What if I'd broken my damned neck? !"

"Then I wouldn't ever have to put up with your fucking snoring ever again." Shiro said. "How else am I ever gonna sleep?"

"Ear plugs." Grimmjow shrugged, standing up and brushing himself off. Shiro chuckled and moved to his own bed.

"Yeah well maybe-" He was cut off as a bout of coughing interrupted him, making him fall to his knees and gasp for air. Grimmjow rushed into their small bathroom and rought out some pills and a cup full of water.

"Shit you haven't taken this yet have you?" He asked. Shiro simply shook his head and when he could catch his breath, he took the medicine and leaned against his friend, feeling a bit dizzy. "Hey...you sure you can't just stay at the dorm instead of going on this stupid field trip?" Shiro shook his head and Grimmjow sighed. "Ogichi..."

"I'm...ok..." He panted a bit. "Just...a little too much excitement this early in the morning." He sat up slowly and smiled at his friend. "You worry too much."

"Shiro your anemia is getting worse. You need to tell the doctor."

"What, so they can fucking tell me what I already know? I know my heart's failing Grimm. I ain't stupid." He sighed. "I just...wanna enjoy the trip ok? Like _normal_ college students do."

"No, _normal_ students would gripe, groan and bitch about going." Grimmjow muttered. Shiro chuckled as he got up and started undressing. His skin was pale white, but it was a sickly shade of white, not it's usual, bright snow white like his hair. He slid into his now oversized uniform and sighed.

"Grimm, ya ain't normal either." Shiro smirked as he watched his friend get undressed. "Still can't believe that teal hair's the real deal."

"Oh quit staring at my junk ok? I know I'm sexy, but seriously." He laughed. After he slid into his own uniform, he wrapped an arm across Shiro's shoulders. "Let's go eat eh? I hope it's banana nut muffins again. I fucking love that shit."

"Tsk, you're such a fucking primate, I'm beginning to think you're the missing link."

"If I'm the missing link, you're an alien from outer space."

"E.T phone home." Shiro laughed. As they walked to the dining hall, Shiro looked out the large, balcony window at the sun rising. _I dunno...but I feel like something's about to happen...something good..._

* * *

As soon as they entered the crowded room, Grimmjow shut down. His relaxed stance turned guarded, his muscles bunched up in tension, a dark scowl shading his face. Shiro spared a glance at his friend, and sighed. When he said that Grimmjow wasn't normal either, he meant it. He never did learn why his friend was so adverse to social interaction. He sighed again as they got breakfast, Grimm's plate piled high with the very muffins he claimed undying love to.

They sat down in the lobby, away from everyone else. They sat and ate in silence; one not sure what to say and the other refusing to speak in front of others. Finally, Shiro snorted with laughter. "Grimm, it's so funny. With how social you are, it's a wonder how you got that job as a –what was it again? A trainer?"

"… A personal exercise trainer." Grimmjow's voice was hard and devoid of emotion, his eyes dark and uninviting. Every longing glance thrown his way was returned with a snarl and a vicious stare. His eyes focused back onto Shiro. "… I got the job because I'm friggin' good at what I do; good enough even that my clients are willing to put up with my shit."

He shoveled another chunk of muffin into his mouth as Shiro nibbled thoughtfully on his toast. "Or it could just be they find your rock solid body hotter than hell."

Grimm shrugged over his food, uncaring as he swallowed. "Or that too." He got up and dumped his garbage, coming back with a menacing stride. "Either way, I don't give a fuck. It's only their money I want, the rest of it I couldn't care less about."

Shiro sighed as he threw his paper plate away, both walking down the corridor to their history class. "Jesus, Grimm! I've seen some 'o yer clients and I gotta say… some 'o 'em are _hot. HOT. _And with the dirty bed room eyes some keep flashin' ya, you'd have more than one willin' ta do nasty things to ya. But I ain't ever seen ya so much as look at 'em."

Grimmjow stopped and glared down at his friend. "I don't care about them. Not interested. EVER. They can fuck off and die for all I care. I'm not interested in anybody that way. I can't stand people. _I don't fucking trust them._ Not ever since-"

He cut himself off and glared heatedly at the wall. Shiro stared sadly, continuing for his taller friend. "… Since your accident, I know." He watched Grimmjow's eyes squint in pain as he clutched at his chest. Shiro sighed, "But Grimm, keepin' yerself away from would be lovers or even just one night stands ain't no way to live life. I've never seen you completely relaxed man."

Grimmjow turned to look at him and they stared in silence, other college students passing them by. Grimm shook his head, glaring at the ground. "I can't Shi… And you know it… I can't, it ain't right. It doesn't _feel_ right. I lost all faith in love and humanity years ago… So just _drop it._"

He stormed into the room, Shiro left standing there staring at where he once was. He quietly whispered, "So you don't trust me?" With a sad shake of his head, he stepped into the classroom and sat down beside the glowering Grimmjow, waiting for their teacher to show up and figure out who had cars and could drive others.

* * *

Grimmjow parked his car, Shiro sitting shotgun, everyone inside the vehicle staring out the window at the giant building before them. Some unknown student popped open their trap, "It's freakin' huge, ain't it?"

Non-committal murmurs were his response as they all climbed out of the car and moved towards their group. With a quick roll call, the teacher told them to pick an area and a subject for their midterm paper and study hard, this would be the only day they would be getting interactive information. With groans unanimous, everyone split off into groups of two or three and went their separate ways. Grimm and Shiro walked around aimlessly, Grimm standing incredibly tense, the huge crowds making him anxious and irritated. Shiro sighed as he stumbled a couple times, irritation of his own at feeling dizzy. He stopped and pointed at a special exhibit. "Hey, Grimm. They got an ancient Greek exhibit here for this week only. Let's do our papers on that."

Grimmjow frowned. "And you think others wouldn't think that?"

Shiro huffed. "I don't give a fuck. I'm tired, I'm dizzy and it's close. Let's just go in there and figure our shit out." He shuffled towards the exhibit, Grimmjow taking in his grey skin, purple veins peeking out from the over exertion. With a grunt, he followed suit.

Shiro plopped down ungracefully onto a bench, head lolled to one side. As he sat there, a sports drink was held before his face. Looking up at his scowling friend, he took the bottle and took a long drink, gasping for air after. As his head continued to pound, he gazed about through the haze at the artifacts. A strange looking sarcophagi looking thing caught his attention. He pointed to it, "The fuck is that? Doesn't look a thing like any of the rest of this crap."

Grimmjow, turned to look at it, a deep frown in place. "… The hell would I know? C'mon, let's check it out." Holding out his hand, he hefted Shiro to his unsteady feet and they stepped over to the intricate piece of work. They looked up and down the bronze container, ancient words carved into the metal. Grimmjow pointed at the information stand. "Here, it says somethin'."

Shiro stepped over and looked at the snippet in interest, something catching at his mind. "'The Casket of Demaratos?' That's what this hunk a metal's called." They both glanced up at it then back down at the stand. "Says here there ain't much known about this artifact other than mostly vague myths and legends. A few detailed excerpts were found over the centuries but nothing explaining the origins of the casket."

Shiro stared at it until Grimmjow called him over, pointing. "There's more over here." He waited until Shiro was standing beside him. "Says here that a children's story/nursery rhyme was found in 1972 by some unknown author. They have it written down below.

"'_The Casket of Demaratos.'_

"_The tale of Demaratos the Cold,_

_A story that is as important as it is old._

_Someone so beautiful many do attest,_

_But Demaratos only had stone in his chest._

_Brazen and glorious so full of life,_

_Warming bed sheets; filling poor maidens with strife._

_And boast he did; much more to his friend,_

_But despite Thrasius' warnings it would bring about his end._

_The foolish man Demaratos swore to him there,_

"_By this morn tomorrow; dear Acantha the fair!_

_Will have bedded with me; upon this I swear!"_

_And Thrasius couldn't help but in shock and horror stare._

"_Are you daft or mad? That's a horrible thought!_

_You will anger the gods and that is more frightening than any foe I have fought!"_

_Demaratos brushed off his friend's warning, and stepped inside,_

_To the temple of Aphrodite; a plan he laid and by lies did he abide._

_Poor Acantha hadn't a chance; her heart beat with speed,_

_For this man she loved; and bought his lies and sold her soul for the deed._

_As the monster escaped by dawn's pure light,_

_Acantha cursed Demaratos and to escape her plight…_

_She jumped from the balcony taking not only her life,_

_But the life of her unborn; so beautiful and bright._

_An innocent murdered by actions taken on a heartless heated night._

_Demaratos the Cold, took to the servants' quarters; his friend he did find._

"_Ambrosious, my friend I must give thanks for without you; the maiden so beautiful and kind…_

_Yes dear Acantha would not have been mine."_

_Ambrosious narrowed his eyes; "Foolish I say; fathers will scorn you."_

"_Pish posh, says I;" Demaratos cut in for Ambrosious to continue._

"_And the gods shall curse you for the arrogance you hold so near."_

"_But I believe it not so I bid you good day, oh and Thrasius said good morn my dear."_

_And gone he was; leaving Ambrosious blushing,_

_Just missing the broken screams and the guards that came running._

_Out in the fields he watched his slaves labor,_

_When Thrasius came running, bared teeth and saber._

"_I'd warned you; I had. You cannot claim I did not,_

_And yet still you went and all is lost to naught!_

_Demaratos you fool! Can't you listen for once, idiotic man? !_

_Acantha is gone; her life she took and not only the guards are mad!"_

_And as the blood drained from his face,_

_Demaratos realized too late…_

_For Thrasius' sword was pierced his chest,_

_And the light blackened from his eyes; a great giant mess._

_For guards stood around; swathing Thrasius in chains,_

_Ambrosious stood watching as Thrasius declared his feelings and dragged away to execution; to be slain._

_Ambrosious was called at once by hier mother; one final task,_

_With tears staining his face; he must guard Demaratos' accursed soul and dared not ask…_

_Immortality a gift or perhaps a hex?_

_Forever alone watching the automaton that created this mess._

_As centuries passed, Ambrosious continued to wait,_

_For all to recycle; though he felt them terribly late._

_All the while Demaratos stayed frozen in his metal tomb,_

_Screaming and cursing in its black mechanical womb…_

_So if you should think of being cruel and angering the gods then watch your undying soul,_

_For there is no punishment more terrifying than that of what happened to Demaratos the Cold."_

Grimmjow glared at the piece of literature, fucking long thing that it was. Something about it seemed familiar, his head aching with… _something._ Grasping at his skull he turned to his friend, words dying on his lips at the ashen pale look upon his face. Shiro looked stricken.

'_Where the hell do I know this story?!'_ Shiro stared bewildered at the stand, something pushing fiercely at his memory. He looked at Grimmjow in surprise when a hand was placed upon his shoulder. "… That was a damn long children's story,huh?" He asked shakily.

Grimmjow nodded tersely, glaring back at the words. "… It's from 1972. They said it's more than likely someone writing bull shit and giving this unknown casket a BS back story but they kept it because it was the only history found pertaining to the casket itself. Doesn't help the author is a giant nobody, quite literally."

Shiro shrugged and stared intensely at the casket, an urge he didn't understand pulling at his skin. "Well, it's interesting enough. Not sure if there's enough information on the casket itself but we can try and see if we can find history on this Demaratos guy. Apparently he was important enough to have a casket named after him so there's gotta be something; somewhere."

Grimmjow nodded and began writing down the story in his journal for reference while Shiro continued to stare at the casket as if in a trance. Without thinking, his hand lifted out to it. It felt as if a voice was calling to him. As soon as his hand touched the surface, it felt as if an electric shock shot through him making his hair stand on end. Grimmjow jerked to, glaring at the casket, having felt it too.

And then Shiro felt it…. _a heartbeat? !_ He yanked his hand back in horror just in time to hear a soft voice demanding, "I would ask that you keep your hands off of my exhibit artifacts."

Shiro jerked around in surprise to stare at the pale man. "Oh uh –er –_shit_ you scared me!" Placing his hand upon his racing heart, he stumbled into the seat, dizziness nearly felling him. The pale man glanced a look at Shiro before turning back to the _blue haired man_ still facing away.

His heart began to race despite his attempts to keep it steady. '_You don't know that it's him… How long has it been? Don't get your hopes up now, you fool.'_

But then the man turned around and blue eyes he hadn't seen in centuries scorched his broken soul, his eyes widening infinitesimally as he could no longer breathe. Grimmjow's glare slid from his face as he looked to the petite man, surprise and _something else_ rocketing through him. _Something else he thought he'd never feel again._

And it _pissed him off._

Before anyone knew what happened, the glare was back tenfold a vicious snarl pulled over taunt lips. His stance hunched inward, ready to attack. With a voice reserved only for the greatest of enemies, he spat out, "_Who the fuck are you?"_

* * *

Green eyes widened at the animosity in the man's voice, but he brushed it aside. "My name is Ulquiorra Shiffer, I am the curator of this museum. That casket is very...valuable." He looked at Shiro, who was still breathing heavily. "Is he well?"

"He's fine." Grimmjow bit out. Grimmjow knelt next to him, but shiro brushed him off.

"I'm alright...jus' trying ta catch my breath a bit..." He panted. Ulquiorra handed him a small cup of water, which he took and drank greedily.

"I did not mean to startle you so. I just...keep a very watchful eye on this casket." He said, glancing again at Grimmjow. _Mother did warn me that he would not be quite the same...it seems his past experiences were engraved into his very soul..._ He thought and frowned a bit. _But what of this pale boy? He looks almost exactly like her...but_ he _should be a_ she..._what happened?_ "So...are you a part of the college group visiting here?"

"What's it to-"

"Grimm, stop ok?" Shiro sighed. "Yeah, and everyone was doing the same topic, so we decided to do this casket. The poem...is it real?"

"It is yes. Passed by word of mouth, I just had it engraved is all. My ancestor has told the poem years ago, and everyone in my family knows it.." He explained.

"So this shit's real...save fer the god shit..." Grimmjow huffed.

"Yes." Ulquiorra nodded. He then handed the boys small, plastic badges. "If you wish to continue your studies, then come here tonight, around 11:30. I will tell you more if you wish."

"Yeah su-"

"Fuck no." Grimmjow cut in Shiro's eager voice. "My Mommy told me not to accept things from strangers."

"Grimmjow quit being a prick for once!" Shiro snapped. "My grades are fine, but _you_ need the notes."

"My grades aren't your issue."

"They are too! You're my friend!" Shiro snapped angrily and began coughing again. Grimmjow tried to stop him from standing, but he shoved him aside. "If you don't want my help, I don't need yours. Besides, you don't trust anyone do ya? Not even me, right? So fuck you." Shiro stormed out and Grimmjow sighed, running a hand through his hair. For a brief moment, Ulquiorra watched him deflate and he could see the upset look in his eyes before they became void again.

"My invitation is still open." He said quietly. He watched Grimmjow storm off and he stared at the casket. "Soon Demeratos, you can finally be freed from your maddened sleep." He ran a pale hand over his face. "Mother...why is...Acantha a male?"

_"Her spirit wasn't strong enough after the curse to be reborn...so her unborn son's was used in its place."_ He could hear his mother's wise, calming voice from all around. _"There is only so much even gods ourselves can do."_

"I see...then I doubt Demeratos will ever be freed, for he would never lay with a man."

* * *

Shiro snuck into their shared bathroom at night, sneaking quietly so he wouldn't wake his snoring roommate. _Fuck you, Grimmjow..._ He thought and sat on the closed toilet seat. _So...I'm really alone then after all huh? I figured...but I still hoped..._ He sighed and reached behind thre toilet where a rusty blade was hidden. He stared at it for a long time, his wrists itching, as if waiting for him to give them what they wanted. _I know this is stupid...I know this will only kill me quicker..._ He then took the blade and ran it harshly against his left wrist, hissing quietly as blood began to drip onto paper towels he kept in his lap. "But this...is the only proof I'm even alive at all..."

He wasn't sure how long he cut into his wrists, how long he allowed his precious life blood slip down sickly pale skin and onto the paper towels in his lap. He stared blankly for a bit until his small watch went off. _10:30..better clean up if I'm gonna get there in time..._ He thought. He stood on shaky legs, giving himself a moment before cleaning his wrists and wrapping them in bandages tightly, then flushing the evidence down the toilet. He hid the blade in its place and threw on an oversized hoodie that had once been Grimmjow's, and baggy blue jeans and his own worn sneakers. Grimmjow had lent him the hoodie the day he had found him, shivering on the roadside with nowhere to really go, or anyone who was bothering to even look.

"Yer gonna freeze yer fucking ass off. Take it damnit..." Shiro chuckled as the memory played in his head and he sighed.

"Ever since your accident, you've been moving further away from the people who care about ya Grimm." He sighed. He slowly wrote a note and left it on the nightstand. It simply said this;

_Grimm,_

_I don't give a rat's ass what you say, I'm going even though I have to walk. If you gave even two shits about yorself, you'd go too. Right now, I know you've had it rough, but at least you're not the one dying. So get the hell over it and study ok? I'll be back in the morning, if you wake up before I do. Don't worry, I got extra paper so you won't ask for my notes...which you hardly ever do anymore. I guess we weren't really friends, if you don't even trust me, but I'll still do this for your sake. See ya._

_Ogichi Shirosaki_

_PS Breakfast tomorrow is blueberry pancakes, so don't go all cannibal on your kin ok? :D_

Shiro smirked and left the room, plastic badge in his pocket. As he left, he felt the wind bite at his thin frame and he coughed. "Goddamnit...I hate winter." He muttered and continued towards the museum. As he walked, he could hear christmas songs playing around him and could even smell gingerbread cooking. _So...my last christmas hmm?_ He thought and chuckled. "Ah well...it's still nice to hear the music." He continued his lonely walk until he was finally at the entrance. He gripped the cold handle and shivered. "Ok...it's just for notes. How bad can that be?" He muttered as he opened the doors and walked inside.

* * *

_Mesmerizing green eyes, screeching of tires, sound of screams and broken glass. Flashes of light; PAIN._

_Black._

Grimmjow shot upwards, a terrified yelp choked in his throat, chest heaving. He swiped shakily at the sweat running down his brow. He buried his face in his hands. '_God damn fucking nightmare again.' _He sat there, tangled in his sheets until his heart wasn't trying to break his ribcage. Struggling to free himself from the tangled mess, he stood up and drug himself to the sink, a glass of water in mind.

Sparing a quick glance at Shiro's bed, he stopped for a second upon seeing it empty. Shaking his head, Grimmjow continued to the sink. Snagging a glass, he filled it to the brim and chugged it down, repeating the process three times before filling it again and carrying the full glass to his bed. Eyeballing Shiro's bed again, he pulled himself back under the covers and was about to close his eyes when a scrap of white in the dark caught his attention. Staring at it confused and tired, he grumbled flipping the lamp on. Crawling towards his nightstand, he stared down at the note blearily reading it.

Slowly, all lethargy left him and only anger and fear remained. A glare settled and he snarled. "Fuckin' SHIRO! Damn it!"

He threw himself from the bed, grabbed his keys and that stupid fucking badge and took off outside still only in his pajama bottoms. Grimmjow raced to his car and turned the damn thing on. His tires squealed as he peeled out of the parking lot. His fingers were white and his face was red. "I'm gonna fucking _murder_ him! Walking that far like this! That dumb fucking _asshole!"_

As soon as the museum came in sight, Grimmjow barely parked the car so much as flew over the curb and slammed on the brakes. He shot out of his car and ran into the still unlocked doors, car left idling and on. Grimmjow nearly broke the glass in his hurry to kick the door open. As soon as he was inside, he ran towards the ancient Greek exhibit, seeing red. When quiet voices reached his ear, he took off faster towards them, bare feet slapping against the ground.

" –you must be kidding me! You think Demaratos is really still alive?"

"I do not think so, I know so."

"Jesus! To think someone could have lived so long!"

"Doesn't matter to you, cuz I'm about ta fuckin' kill ya." Both Shiro and that Ulquiorra guy jerked to look at Grimmjow as he stomped through the room and blindsided Shiro's cheek with his fist.

"Fuck!" He cried out, as he stumbled to the ground, falling flat on his ass, hand held to his cheek angrily. "Grimm, ya fuckin' ass! What the hell? !"

Grimmjow pointed an angry finger at Shiro. "No, you shut the fuck up! You don't get ta say a word until I'm fuckin' done!" He paced like a wild cat caged in a car, stewing in his anger and riling himself up more. With a vicious snarl he swirled back to Shiro, Ulquiorra watching with wide eyes. "What the hell Shiro? ! What the _hell_ were ya thinking? ! Walking all this way, ya coulda gotten sick and I wouldn't've been there ta help ya!"

Shiro glared back as he attempted to help himself up. "What the fuck do you care, Grimmjow? You obviously don't because you don't trus-"

"DON'T YOU FUCKING DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE! Don't you _fucking_ dare!" Grimmjow looked stricken as he stared at Shiro; his _friend_ Shiro. His fire ebbed away and he slumped his shoulders, swiping his hand through his hair. "Jesus Shi… If I didn't _care_ I wouldn't have anything to do with you. If I didn't care I wouldn't talk to you, spend time with you, eat breakfast with you. We wouldn't crack jokes or make fun of each other."

He slowly stopped pacing, standing in front of his friend, both their eyes tortured. "Shit Shi, if I _didn't care_, I wouldn't be out here before the ass crack of dawn chasing your dumb ass down to see if you were okay. Fuck, if I didn't care, I wouldn't have almost had a heart attack when I found out you left by yourself in the middle of the night."

Shiro stared silently, glare slowly sliding from his face as he watched Grimmjow's countenance lose all its bravado. He scratched at his head. "Man Grimm… But the way you shove me away, even when I try to help… Makes me think you _don't_ trust me or think we're friends. It hurts ya know?"

Grimmjow glanced up from the floor, face caught in pain. They stared at each other as Ulquiorra stepped back from the shadows. He couldn't help but stare at the blue haired man, obviously as broken as the rest. His eyes travelled over his disheveled appearance, absence of shirt and shoes… Ulquiorra's eyes drunk in the sight of Grimmjow's uncovered chest. How many centuries had he waited to see Thrasius' chest once more? And what a sight to behold.

_Though…_ Ulquiorra's eyes widened; that huge scar running down his abdomen was new. He stared at it, lost in wonder when the sound of coughing pulled back to reality. He jerked his eyes back over to Shiro to see him sitting on the bench once more, face in his hands. Grimmjow kept his distance, watching worriedly.

The pale young man sat up straight and sighed once the fit passed, he stared at his friend. "Ulquiorra here was in the middle of explaining what the casket was. Also, who Demaratos was too."

Grimmjow looked to Ulquiorra and he nodded. "Indeed I was. The casket is an imprisonment for the soul of Demaratos the Cold. That little excerpt on the stand is terribly accurate actually. Demaratos slept around a lot and had no qualms about spitting in others faces by doing so; including the gods. He ended up laying with Acantha the Fair and stole her maidenhood. Which at the time was promised to another man. She cursed him and took her own life. Demaratos' friend Thrasius…" His eyes slid to Grimmjow's face intently, "He'd warned Demaratos not to do it but unheeding of his word, Demaratos did so anyway. In order to save his friend from unimaginable cruelty, Thrasius slew Demaratos and then was sentenced to death himself. One of Acantha's servants, Ambrosious –the one who let Demaratos in –was called upon by his mother Athena."

Grimmjow shook his head and glared. "Wait wait wait. You expect me to believe that the Greek gods exist and that they had _children_ with humans?"

Here Shiro butted in. "It actually makes sense. Ulquiorra here says that many of the people who stood out over the world's history or even great leaders were children between the gods and humans." Ulquiorra nodded. Grimmjow huffed and shrugged his shoulders but motioned for Ulquiorra to continue.

"As I was saying… Athena called Ambrosious to bring Demaratos' soul before the gods on Mt Olympus for punishment. And his soul was sealed away into a being made of metal and flesh. But, the others involved were also cursed. Ambrosious was doomed to immortality, to forever watch the casket that held the automaton, waiting until his loved one returned to him. Thrasius was doomed to rebirth but to have suffered greatly in many ways." Again, he stared at Grimmjow. Slowly, his eyes turned to Shiro. "And Acantha was doomed to rebirth only to be sickly and die young."

Shiro nodded excitedly. "He said that Demaratos is really in that casket, still alive!"

Grimmjow shook his head skeptically. "Oh please Shiro, you can't honestly believe that bull shit is real, can ya?"

Shiro leaned forwards, determined hand held out, glaring. "I touched it Grimm. I _felt_ a heartbeat, man. There's _something_ in there and whatever it is… It's alive enough to have a beating heart."

The blue haired man glanced between the two others bemused and unbelieving. "Yeah? So if I touch this hunk of metal, I'm gonna feel a pulse?" Shiro nodded, dead serious, Ulquiorra's eyes just the same. Grimmjow rolled his own and stepped over to the casket. "Well I don't believe you."

He pressed his palm to the casket, waiting for that _pulse _the two morons were expecting. Grimmjow shook his head. "See? Told ya, I didn't feel anything. "

Confused, Shiro stood up and walked over, hand outstretched. "That _can't_ be right. I know I felt it pul-" As soon as his hand made contact with the cold metal, another pulse shot through his arm and everyone in the room shivered, having felt it too. Shiro stared wide eyed into a horrified Grimmjow's.

They both stepped away and stared at Ulquiorra, Grimmjow already yelling. "WHAT THE HELL IS THIS? !"

Ulquiorra attempted to speak, but every time he tried, Grimmjow yelled over him; steadily getting louder as his frantic nerves grew bigger. Shiro stood watching in shock as his friend yelled at the museum curator.

None of them heard the door to the casket slide open, dusty fingers gripping the edge tightly. Knuckles cracked and whirred with ancient gears finally being put to use. Dusty cobwebs fell to the ground , an overall cold feeling filling the room.

Everyone froze as heavy breathing filled the room. Ulquiorra's eyes shot wide open and stared in surprise at the man behind the two college students. As they turned to look at what had scared the curator, fists stronger than steel hefted them up by their throats.

As Grimmjow and Shiro gagged and fought for freedom, brown eyes filled with pure hate and loathing slithered to glare at Ulquiorra. In a language long since dead, he growled out…

"_Ambrosious… How _unpleasant_ to finally see you again." _He glared at the two men dangling from his grasp and smirked something vile. "_I seem to have captured dear Thrasius." _His voice was filled with venom and hate; his fingers moved into a tighter asphyxiating grip. His eyes burned into Ambrosious'. "_But tell me… Where is lovely Acantha the Fair? I have some words I'd like to speak to her and most namely with her blood running down my arm."_

* * *

Never in his life had Shiro struggled so hard to breathe. His hands felt weak, arms like lead as he clawed at the cold hand around his neck. He could see the fury in the man's eyes, but he was more stunned that he could understand every word that he had hissed. "Ngh...gck!" He tried to say something, but the grip only got tighter and he was finding it harder to move. Acantha's name coming from the automaton's lips made his eyes widen and head pulse. Briefly, he saw a woman with long, flowing white hair and pale, fair skin, golden eyes shining like the sun. He wasn't sure what compelled him, but he started reaching for the man.

_"Demeratos! You must release them! You are killing them both!"_

_"Good riddance then. Thrasius-"_ He was cut off when a shaky, cool hand landed on his cheek. His hard, brown eyes turned to the pale young man he held and he felt frozen. _Those eyes..._

_"D...De...Deme...ratos..."_ Shiro blinked as he whispered the man's forgein name before slumping into unconsiousness. Seeing his friend fall limp gave Grimmjow an adreneline rush and he struggled more. Demeratos released them in shock and turned to lock eyes with the curator.

_"What devilry is this Ambrosious? !"_ He snapped.

_"It's your curse...our curse."_ Ulquiorra sighed. The ancient man watched as Grimmjow moved next to his friend, checking for a pulse and sighing when he felt one. He hefted Shiro into his lap and held him as he glared at the orange haired man. _"The time has come Demeratos. Are you going to damn yourself for eternity, or redeem yourself?"_

* * *

Chapter 1 end

Whew, that took some time right? Well drop a review, tell us what ya think ok? See ya peeps! Oh and please don't forget to check Rainbow's awesome ass stories...or we will kill all the characters in a fiery explosion and Laharl will laugh his ass off! :D


End file.
